


What Happens On The Tour Bus Stays On The Tour Bus

by MerDub



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT5, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerDub/pseuds/MerDub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets braces and he’s sore and miserable. The other boys find a way to take his mind off it and cheer him up.</p><p>Mostly an excuse for Niall-centric OT5 porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens On The Tour Bus Stays On The Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless pure smut. Orgies, multiple pairings, drinking, a TINY bit of fluff, but mostly just lots of sex. 
> 
> Title comes from Zayn Malik’s mouth. 
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. This probably didn't happen.

Liam sat down on the edge of his bunk, where Niall was curled up facing the wall. There were small sighs coming from the blonde boy every few seconds, and Liam gently stroked his hand down the back of Niall’s neck and rubbed small circles between his shoulder blades.

“Ni, do you want some more paracetamol? It will make them hurt less for now. “

Niall rolled over and Liam’s heart sank when he saw Niall’s tear stained cheeks.

“Liam, why did I think this was a good idea? My teeth were fine before, they didn’t bother me and lots of fans said they were cute and now they hurt so much and I can barely sing and I can’t eat anything and I’m sick of soup already and I just want to have a Nandos!” Niall wailed as a fresh set of tears streamed down his face.

“Come on Ni, you know the orthodontist said that your back teeth weren’t aligned properly and it was going to cause you pain and jaw problems in the future. You’re doing it for your health, not because some stupid people said your teeth were ugly. They’ll stop hurting soon and afterwards you’ll be so happy you did it.” Liam attempted, pulling Niall into his arms and holding the boy tight until his sobs slowed. Liam offered him two paracetamol and a cool glass of water before lying down next to him, one arm slung around the smaller boy’s waist, running his fingers through the soft tufts of hair until Niall finally fell asleep.

Liam slid out of his bed, careful not to disturb Niall. He felt terrible that his best friend – and maybe something more, Liam wasn’t totally sure – was miserable and in pain. Niall was always happy, always bouncing around and having fun, and to see him so down was hard for Liam. He was just glad Niall was finally sleeping. He tiptoed into the next room, and the term room is used loosely because on a tour bus everyone and everything is pretty well on top of each other. The other 3 boys were sitting around the small table, laughing and obviously fairly tipsy already thanks to the game of never-have-i-ever they were currently playing. Now, when you’ve all been living and traveling together for the better part of 18 months, never-have-I-ever is somewhat pointless, because everyone knows what everyone else has done and it turns into a chaotic mess of drunken boyband members fairly quickly.

“Never-have-I-ever been caught by a fan while sucking off Zayn,” Louis cackled, as Harry gave him a glare and took a gulp of his beer. They were lucky that time, the fan just asked to watch the rest in exchange for her silence, and so far she had kept her word.

“Never-have-I-ever been asked why I’m ‘walking funny’ by my mum after having sex with Zayn the night before,” Harry retaliated and Louis’ cheeks turned red as he took a sip of his own drink. Both boys looked at Zayn who was giggling sheepishly at being the instigator of all of these incidents. The two of them burst out in unison,  
“Never-have-I-ever had a threesome with members of another boyband!!”

Zayn tipped the last of his beer into his mouth before sliding over on the bench to allow Liam to sit next to him. The three boys settled down quickly when they saw Liam’s sombre face.

“What’s up Li?” asked Zayn softly.

“I just feel terrible for Niall, he’s miserable and in pain and I don’t know how to make him feel better,” Liam replied, sinking lower into his seat. Zayn slung his arm around the younger boy and Liam snuggled up against him as they thought about ways to cheer Niall up that didn’t involve eating. Liam could see Louis and Harry doing that eye-conversation thing they do so well. It drove the other boys nuts that Harry and Louis could have complete conversations without saying a word, as long as they had eye contact. They never knew what those two were up to until it was usually too late. Despite their track-record for disappearing 5 minutes before an interview after one of their eye-conversations, Liam and Zayn continued to discuss something they could do for Niall to make him happy again, or at the very least, take his mind off his new braces while Louis and Harry just moved their eyeballs around.

Finally Louis muttered, “I think I know what to do guys, but Liam, you’ve got to give us the go-ahead on this one,”

Liam eyed Louis sceptically. Louis never asked his permission for anything. His motto in life (or one of the many he followed, really) was ‘it’s easier to ask forgiveness than it is to get permission’ so asking permission for this meant it was probably something completely ridiculous. With one eyebrow raised, Liam gave Louis a nod to explain whatever it is Harry and he had come up with.

“Alright, well, Li, we know you and Niall have something special and if anyone can make him feel better, it’s you, but what if the rest of us were to join you guys later tonight? I mean, we could really take his mind off things. You know how good Harry is at sucking cock, and Harry can attest to my rim-job abilities.” Harry nodded enthusiastically and squirmed a bit in his seat, obviously reliving one. “Between the four of us… we can definitely make him feel better.”

Liam wasn’t exactly sure what to say, but he had to admit, Louis was right. It would take Niall’s mind off things, and Niall had admitted to Liam that he was attracted to the other boys as well a few weeks ago. Liam had never shared Niall with anyone else, they had been each other’s firsts, and although they weren’t officially together or anything, everyone who knew them knew that they had a really special bond. Niall adored Liam, and vice versa. Liam wasn’t really the jealous type, but he had also never really felt this way about anyone. It wasn’t like Louis, Zayn, and Harry, who were constantly going at each other like the horny teenagers they were. Louis and Harry were basically together, but very few people knew. The other boys, Paul, their close family, but it was kept very quiet. None of them were prepared to go public. Zayn had sort of become their sex toy shortly after Louis and Harry had discussed their relationship with the rest of the boys. They knew it was only fair to the others, because all five of them were in this together for the long run. It was one night after a drunken party that Louis and Harry had invited Zayn back to their flat and since then, some combination of the three of them could regularly be found in compromising positions. For Zayn it was just fun, a way to let off some steam, and Louis and Harry took full advantage of it. Louis really liked being in charge, ordering the other two around while he sat back and watched them. Something about the way Harry’s pink lips wrapped around Zayn’s huge cock drove Louis mad, and the two of them loved being on display for the oldest boy, trying to impress him, making it as hot as possible, putting on a real show for him.

Liam contemplated the idea for a second more before nodding to the others, “Alright, but there are conditions,” he began, prompting an eye-roll from Louis, “first of all, this is a onetime thing. Don’t expect this to become a regular occurrence. Second, only I get to kiss Niall. You guys can do whatever else you want, but his lips are mine.” There was something intimate about kissing that Liam wasn’t prepared to share, plus he knew Niall’s mouth was sore and he didn’t want the others getting too enthusiastic and hurting him.  
The other three boys agreed immediately and went back to their game of never-have-I-ever while Liam began to compulsively check to see if Niall was awake yet. It was only an hour or two before Liam started to notice the tell-tale signs of Niall waking up. He practically sprinted the three steps back into the living area to alert the others. They quickly finished their drinks and decided that the living area was actually the best place to get all of them in together. Their bunks barely fit two people, never mind five. They table they were sitting at flipped up against the wall and the benches slid out into a flat bed. The sofa that sat opposite the table also slid out to create a bed that, when pulled out fully, basically met the benches, creating a space slightly larger than a king-sized bed. They didn’t usually use the living area for sleeping, everyone had their own bunks, it was supposed to be saved for “guests” of the boys, but girls didn’t get invited back to the tour bus. Ever.

Once the living area was turned into a bedroom, Liam went back to the bunk to find Niall almost fully awake. He kissed him softly, careful not to apply pressure lest he hurt him. “How are you feeling?” Liam asked and Niall just shook his head. “Come, the boys and I have a little something for you.” Niall looked up at Liam with curiosity in his eyes, and Liam helped him sit up. Niall reached behind his head to grab some pants off the shelf but Liam stopped him, “you won’t need those babe,” he smiled. Niall’s eyes opened wide and Liam took his hand and led him out into the living area, where Harry, Louis and Zayn were sitting on the bed. Harry was stroking Louis’ thigh and Zayn was softly kissing Louis’ neck. When they saw Niall and Liam come in, they shifted over to allow Niall and Liam to join them. “Ni, lay down on the bed. We’re going to make you feel better,” Louis began. Niall looked up at Liam and grinned at him, “Really guys?” he asked earnestly. Liam nodded and guided Niall gently down onto the bed before lying next to him. Liam kissed Niall softly before smiling, “Just lay back and enjoy it, ok?”

Zayn wriggled his way up the bed so he was lying on Niall’s other side, and Harry and Louis sat on either side of their legs. Liam kissed the tip of Niall’s nose as Zayn leaned in and softly started sucking on the blond boy’s neck just behind his ear. Louis and Harry each leaned in to massage one of Niall’s calfs, deft fingers stroking from the backs of his knees down to his ankles. Louis leaned over to kiss Harry, as Niall watched intently, soft lips sliding against each other as Louis’ tongue gently found its way into Harry’s mouth. Niall groaned loudly as Liam’s teeth grabbed his earlobe, sucking on it gently. Zayn’s lips were attached to Niall’s collarbone, sucking a dark spot into the soft skin. As Harry and Louis made their way up to Niall’s thighs, they could see Niall getting hard in his boxers. Harry reached up to allow his palm to ghost over the straining cotton while Louis’ fingers traced circles over Niall’s hip bone just above the elastic of Niall’s boxers.

Zayn slowly kissed his way down Niall’s shoulder, gently biting his bicep before tracing the valleys between his ribs with his tongue. Just as Zayn’s mouth reached Niall’s nipple, his tongue flicking rapidly against the hardened nub, Louis ran his palm up the length of Niall’s cock. The blond boy whimpered softly as his hips moved up into Louis’ hand, craving more friction. Harry motioned to Louis to move towards Niall’s feet as he leaned over Niall’s legs to tug at Louis’ sweatpants. Liam grabbed a few pillows to prop up Niall’s head so he could watch the show they were about to put on. Harry freed Louis’ semi-hard cock from the confines of his pants as Liam did the same for Niall. Liam’s fingers stroked up and down Niall’s length slowly, wanting to make this last as long as possible for his best friend/sort-of boyfriend. Harry took Louis’ cock into his mouth, his lips stretching around the tip, using his hand to bring Louis to full hardness. Louis’ fingers twisted into Harry’s curls, holding them out of his face so that Niall could see Harry’s blown pupils when he looked up at Niall. Keeping eye contact with Niall, Harry slid his mouth down Louis’ cock until his nose was buried in the soft curls at the base. Niall motioned to Zayn that he wanted to see the three boys together, so Zayn got off the bed and stood behind Louis. His fingers joined Louis’ in Harry’s hair, pressing the boy’s face down even farther onto until Niall could see Harry’s throat clenching around Louis, desperate for air. As Harry pulled back off, Zayn kneeled next to Louis and leaned over him, his mouth taking over from Harry’s. The younger boy slid down between Louis’ legs, his large hands wrapped around Louis’ thighs, holding them open as his tongue twirled circles around Louis balls. Liam’s fingers were dancing across Niall’s pelvis, twirling through his blond pubic hair, skipping up and down his inner thighs before briefly making their way back to his cock, which was bouncing freely as he watched his two bandmates pleasure Louis.

Zayn sat up straight again, leaving Louis’ cock open to the cool air passing over the wet skin. He tugged his pants down and Louis opened his mouth willingly. Zayn ran the tip of his cock against Louis’ lips, pre-cum leaking out already, glistening in the dim lighting of the tour bus. Harry’s face was buried deep between Louis’ legs, the one closer to Niall being held up higher so Niall could see Harry’s tongue lapping over Louis’ hole, Harry’s chin covered in his own saliva. Zayn pressed his cock into Louis’ mouth, the older boy moaning onto it sending vibrations up Zayn’s shaft deep into his groin. He thrust his hips toward Louis’ face, forcing his large cock most of the way into Louis’ mouth. Niall could see Louis’ throat struggling to accommodate as much of Zayn’s eight inches as he could, and Niall was impressed that Louis managed to take as much as he did.  
Liam finally wrapped his hand around Niall’s throbbing cock, slowly moving his fist up and down as he kissed Niall’s neck. Harry allowed Louis’ legs to fall back down against the bed as he took his cock into his mouth once more. He knew he gave great blowjobs and wanted to give Niall a little show before he got his own. Harry knew that Liam and Niall had slept together a few times but Liam was hesitant about sucking Niall off. They mostly just jerked each other off or rubbed up against each other until they came. It was less messy than sex anyways, but Harry figured Niall deserved a good blow job tonight.

Harry continued to suck Louis off as Louis sucked Zayn off. Niall watched intently as he rocked his hips into Liam’s hand, unable to believe what he was seeing. He figured he would wake up at some point to discover this was all a dream and there was no way Harry was that good at giving head. Louis let Zayn’s cock go with a loud slurping sound then a pop. “Harry, why don’t you let Niall feel your mouth?” Louis suggested brightly, guiding Harry’s face off his own throbbing cock. “We can always finish this later,” he continued with a wink. Niall’s mouth fell open at the idea of Harry’s obscene mouth sliding up and down his own cock. Harry looked up at Liam who nodded his consent. He leaned over and whispered something to Louis, who silently agreed to whatever their plan was, then motioned to Zayn. There was a lot of shifting around, ending with Liam laying against the pillow, Niall lying against his now-bare chest between his legs, Harry kneeling on one side of them, Zayn standing on the other side, and Louis between Niall’s legs.

Harry kissed the tip of Niall’s cock, his tongue darting out into Niall’s slit, lapping at the bead of pre-cum that had accumulated with Liam was stroking him. He slowly took Niall’s cock into his mouth, his head bobbing up on the swollen head and down as his tongue stroked across the sensitive underside. Niall groaned at the sensation of Harry’s soft tongue, as well as the sight of his sweaty curls bouncing up and down over his crotch. Harry kept it slow, teasing Niall, never letting himself get more than halfway down Niall’s cock before pulling back up, hollowing his cheeks out. Zayn was looking down on them, one hand slowly stroking his own cock while the other hand reached for Harry’s face, pressing his thumb against the indentation in Harry’s cheek, feeling how full Harry’s mouth was with Niall’s cock.

Liam’s fingers were stroking across Niall’s chest, stopping every so often on one of his nipples, giving it a little pinch or a twist, blunt fingernails running across them once they were hard. Niall’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensations, as Louis motioned to Liam. Liam whispered to Niall, “babe, open your eyes,” and as he did, Louis put his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, forcing the youngest boy’s head all the way down on Niall’s cock. At the same time, Liam pinched both of Niall’s nipples at once and the blond boy let out a broken scream, his hips thrusting up forcefully into Harry’s mouth.

Harry pulled back as Liam returned to softly stroking up and down Niall’s ribs and they allowed the his harsh breathing to slow down before continuing. Zayn took one of Niall’s legs in his hand and lifted it up at an angle so that Louis could slide down between Niall’s legs, allowing him full access to Niall’s pale ass cheeks and the light pink pucker between them. He nibbled gently at the skin to the side of Niall’s hole as Harry began to slowly move up and down Niall’s cock again. Zayn allowed his tongue to make circles around Niall’s ankle while he rubbed his cock against the boy’s thigh. Niall’s chest was flushed pink and he was gasping and moaning at all the different sensations. Harry continued him ministrations teasingly slow, but finally taking all of Niall into his mouth. Louis’ tongue lapped against Niall’s hole before he slowly started to push it in, feeling the boy tense around him before relaxing into it, allowing Louis access. Louis slowly pressed his tongue in and out of Niall’s hole, occasionally pulling it out completely to trace circles around the ring of muscles before thrusting it back in. Liam was holding Niall tightly, sucking his neck and licking circles around his ear. He could feel Niall begin to come apart in his arms, Harry’s mouth on his cock and Louis’ tongue in his hole too much to handle. Liam quickly pushed Harry away, not wanting Niall to come yet. Harry scooted over so that he was straddling Louis’ thighs, rubbing his own hard cock against Louis’ pert ass cheeks. Zayn twisted himself so that his cock was level with Harry’s face and the youngest boy took it eagerly into his mouth, his swollen lips stretching around Zayn. Niall’s eyes were glued to Harry’s mouth wrapped around Zayn as Louis pulled away from Niall momentarily to suck a few fingers into his mouth. He continued with his tongue, and slowly entered Niall with his middle finger, his tongue licking circles around it before including a second finger. Louis slid his fingers in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt Niall, his tongue never stopping as he felt the blond stretching around his fingers. Louis could feel Harry’s cock against his ass and opened his legs slightly to allow the youngest to get some more friction. Liam was pleased that Niall was enjoying himself immensely, and had to admit that watching Harry suck Zayn’s cock while rubbing himself against Louis was extremely erotic.

It wasn’t long before Liam was rocking himself against Niall’s back, his own cock craving some of the attention as well, and Zayn recognized it immediately. He motioned for Liam to slide out from under Niall, and he did, settling next to him, where he could continue touching Niall but Zayn could now reach Liam’s cock. Zayn spat on his hand before circling his palm around the tip of Liam’s cock, spreading the wetness across it as he began to stroke Liam. His grip was firm but his movements were slow and Liam revelled in the sensation of lying next to Niall, their skin hot against each other, but feeling Zayn’s hand on him. It wasn’t long before the boys all realised none of them would last like this and if they wanted more, now was the time.

Louis pulled out of Niall, eliciting a groan from him at the empty sensation, but Louis patted his hip in reassurance that he would be filled up again soon. Liam sat back on his heels and motioned Niall to sit on top of him. Zayn ran back into their bunks and reappeared moments later with an industrial-sized bottle of lube and an even larger box of condoms. He stroked Liam’s cock a few times before rolling a condom down his length and squeezing some lube onto his hands. He used one hand to coat Liam’s cock with lube while the other hand slid between Niall’s cheeks, coating his hole with lube before pressing a few fingers in to make sure he was well covered.

The other three watched as Niall sat himself gingerly onto Liam’s cock, despite being prepared by Louis he was still tight and not as used to having his hole fucked as the others. Once his cheeks were resting on Liam’s thighs, Louis guided Harry onto his hands and knees in front of Niall, pushing Harry’s face towards Niall’s cock. As Harry began to suck Niall, Zayn moved around to Harry’s back, sliding a lubed-up finger into Harry’s hole, slowly pressing it into the knuckle before fucking him with it. Harry groaned onto Niall’s cock as Zayn’s finger curled, brushing against the fleshy sensitive spot inside him. Liam slowly began to rock his hips into Niall, keeping the movement to a minimum just to get Niall used to the size of his cock inside him. Louis picked up the tube of lube, coating his fingers before sliding one into Harry alongside Zayn. They alternated sliding in and out until Harry didn’t know whether he was coming or going. Zayn grabbed Louis’ semi-soft cock with his other hand, stroking him back to full hardness before grabbing a condom for him. The two of them pulled out harry simultaneously and Zayn rolled the condom down Louis’ shaft and Louis rubbed a dollop of lube onto it. Zayn reached underneath Harry as Louis entered him, grabbing Harry’s cock and stroking it. Liam watched over Niall’s shoulder as Louis began fucking his cock into Harry, speeding up his own thrusting to match that of the others’.

Niall knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, with Liam fucking his stretched out hole, Harry sucking his cock sloppily, and Louis fucking Harry increasingly forcefully. He didn’t even know where to look anymore, his skin was hot, he felt like he was forgetting how to breathe, and every muscle in his body was trembling. Louis looked up from where his cock was disappearing into Harry’s tight hole and found Niall’s eyes, the blue nearly swallowed up with lust, his bottom lip held tightly in his teeth, his usually pale skin flushed red. “Fuck, Harry, take a look at Niall,” he muttered. Harry groaned when he saw his bandmate looking so aroused, sweat glistening on his skin. Him and Louis shifted so that they were in the same position as Liam and Niall, all four of them looking at each other, while Liam and Louis synchronically fucked into Niall and Harry. Zayn climbed in between the two couples on his hands and his knees, taking over from Harry sucking Niall’s cock as Harry rubbed his cock against Zayn’s tanned skin.

It wasn’t long before Niall cried out, “Fuck, I’m going to come, oh fuck,” and thrust himself down onto Liam’s cock, pulling his cock out of Zayn’s mouth in the process, sending bands of hot come across Zayn’s cheek, chin, and neck. Niall’s orgasm on Liam’s cock, plus the sight of Zayn covered in Niall’s come sent Liam over the edge and with a few powerful thrusts, he finished inside Niall. As they fell back against the pillows behind them, spent and content to watch the rest of the show, Louis pulled Zayn towards him, licking Niall’s come off his face and neck. Liam and Niall both groaned at the sight, and Harry muttered lowly to Zayn, “bend over, I want to fuck you while they watch,” motioning to Liam and Niall. Zayn handed Harry the lube and a condom before bending over, eyes trained on Liam and Niall as he offered himself to Harry. Zayn hadn’t been prepared and when Harry pressed his cock into Zayn’s hole, despite the generous amount of lube, he whimpered quietly and his eyes squeezed shut, trying to work through the pain. Niall reached over and ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair, in an attepmt to comfort him. Louis had slowed down because he didn’t want any secondary thrusting to hurt Zayn, but he was so turned on that he couldn’t hold on for much longer, and a minute or two later, he started moving again. Louis could tell that Harry was close and he whispered into the younger boy’s ear, “I want you to look at Niall when you come,” loud enough for everyone to hear and Niall looked up, catching Harry’s eye, and suddenly Harry was thrusting powerfully into Zayn, clenching hard around Louis, and he came with a string of expletives, his eyes never losing contact with Niall’s. Louis finished moments later when he saw that Niall had started getting hard again just from watching them. Harry pulled out of Zayn and felt bad that he was the only one who hadn’t come, but the situation was remedied when Niall looked up at Liam earnestly and asked, “do you mind if I fuck Zayn?” Niall has always been on the receiving end and Liam immediately nodded his head. “Go ahead babe,” and let Niall out of his embrace. Louis and Harry sat at the end of the bed together while Niall grabbed his cock, tugging on it quickly until he was fully hard again. He had definitely never gotten hard this fast after coming, but he was excited to fuck Zayn.

Louis directed Niall and Zayn into position (he’s always been good at that) with Zayn lying on his back with his legs up in the air and Niall leaning over him. Louis knew this position would give Zayn the friction against his cock that he needed and they’d also be giving the other boys a great view. Niall took his cock in his hand and pressed the tip against Zayn’s now stretched hole, but he hesitated a second and looked up at Liam. “Go on Ni, it’s ok” Liam reassured him, and Niall pressed forward, filling Zayn up. He gasped, barely able to move because Zayn felt so good around him, so tight, he doesn’t think his body even works anymore. It’s only when Zayn started to wriggle hips that Niall started to move, and Harry had stretched Zayn enough that it wasn’t long before Niall was pumping into Zayn, breathing heavily as Zayn groaned loudly every time Niall buried himself deep. Louis scooted over and wrapped his calves around Niall, sliding his feet under Zayn’s lower back, tilting Zayn’s hips up an inch or two. “Fuck! OH FUCK!” Zayn yelled out because now Niall’s cock was brushing his prostate with every thrust and Zayn’s whole body started shaking and he came violently all over his and Niall’s stomachs; it was mere seconds before Niall came as well, thrusting deep into Zayn with a guttural moan. He collapsed over the tanned boy, Zayn’s come spreading between them, combining with their sweat. Louis leaned over them with damp towel, gently cleaning the sweat and come off them before Liam reached over and pulled Niall up into his arms.  
“I hope you feel better now Ni,” Liam said softly.

“Thank you Liam, and all of you guys. Maybe getting braces wasn’t so bad after all.” Niall replied with a chuckle.

Liam was sure the others would have laughed too, if they hadn’t been passed out contently tangled up in each other’s limbs. Liam held Niall tightly, his lips gently brushing against the pale boy’s warm skin until they both fell asleep.


End file.
